Who Knew
by Katrina132
Summary: Itachi saves Ino and brings her to the Akatsuki hideout as time passes Tsunade sends some of our favorite ninjas to bring her back. InoXShika, SakuXSasu, NaruXHina Rated T to be safe major OOCness
1. Chapter 1

**Well its my first fanfic so be nice. Sorry about the spelling. Wish it was longer right now if people review saying they liked it i'll update. There probally is some OOC.. I do not own Naruto if i did there would a few things changed. **

**ItachiXIno come on you know that its crack**

**Chapter 1**

Surronded the blond kunoichi saw her world turn black. As the time passed she awoke her arms and legs were fassened to the cold cave wall. She knew that she had lost her clothes were destroyed and so was her strength. There were many ninja running past her with fear in there eyes. She to grew weary but just before she could make out the appearence of the elite ninja approaching she blacked out yet again due to her wounds.

"Such fools they honestly think they can out run the Akatsuki" Said a tall man with a long black coat with red and white designs on it as he walked through the dark hallway. Then he saw her all he could only think one thing _does Deidra have a younger sister_ ((Authors Note: couldn't help myself))

There was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on but his gut told him to save her though he stoped lisening to after it told him to kill his entire clan expect his younger. A simple punch to wall caused it crumble.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the Akatsuki hideout**

"Itachi" said Kisame "I found what you asked for... her name is Ino Yamanka, she is a kunoichi from Kohona"

"I see" said Itachi with a smirk " a Yamanka huh, that must mean she can use the Mind Transfer Jutsu"

"Indeed, she would be a good addition to the Akatsuki" said Kisame.

**Well that was it hope you like it, i actually hope you read it more )**

**I have a little more written on this but I'm kind of out of ideas so put what you would like to happen next in your reviews!!!  
**


	2. new friends

**Ok here is chapter two...****Well its my first fanfic so be nice. Sorry about the spelling. There probally is some OOC.. I do not own Naruto if i did there would a few things changed. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two: Meeting Deidara**

Ino awoke in a cream room with a pale red stripe going around it on a bed with checkered white and red sheets. Her wounds had been bandaged, though she was still sore.

"Yamanka, Ino are you all right?" asked a curious Itachi.

"Yeah but...who are you and where am I?" said Ino

"I am Itachi Uchiha you are in the Akatsuki members' dewlling, I saved you from Orochimaru" said Itachi in a modest tone.

"Thank you, then" said Ino

"It was nothing, now change and get ready" said Itachi as he lead Ino to the closet where there were extra clothes "we and some of the other members will be having lunch downstairs soon"

As Itachi left the room Ino couldn't help but wonder why he had been so kinda to her.

Ino took a quick shower and got dressed. She had chosen to wear a light pink tank top, a purple skirt, and flipflops with a purple and pink armlet. She look a deep breath as she stepped out of the room.

As soon as she opened the door she was greeted by a hug from a strange man who wore a old orange mask with a whole for his right eye.

Ino dumbfounded by this could only manange to say "ummm...hi there"

"Don't mind him" said Zetsu " Tobi is a good boy"

"Tobi what the hell" screeched Deidara as he punched Tobi. After he had a few minutes to calm down he said " weren't you going to the Tea Village Zetsu?"

"I was just leaving" said Zetsu solemnly as he walked out of the room.

Deidara turned to Ino then similed and said "hey I'm Deidara, come on I'll show you around then we'll get something to eat" as he grabbed her hand and led her through the dwelling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the kitchen**

"and the last stop of my tour is the kitchen" said an exhausted Deidara as the entered the kitchen

"thanks for the tour Deidara" said Ino very innocentally.

Kisame turned away from the stove and gave them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches "Itachi is in the TV room could you please give him his" he said as he turned toward Ino.

"oh sure" said Ino as she took the plate with the sandwich on it.

When she entered the room she noticed there was a wall with many pictures, one had a picture of Sasuke.

"It was a long time ago" said Itachi as he took his plate from Ino.

The only thing Ino wanted to say at that moment was ask Itachi why but she was smarter than that and said nothing.

"I hope you like sandwiches because it really the only we can make" said Itachi

"Your kidding me right, I'll make dinner then ok?" said Ino

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thats Chapter Two I hope you like it. Review if you please!!!**


	3. Back Home

**Ok here is chapter three...Well its my first fanfic so be nice. Sorry about the spelling. There probally is some OOC.. I decideded to change this into more of a Shika/Ino fanfic instead of a Itachi/Ino though there will still be some Itachi/Ino. Also i decided to put in some Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, and maybe Temari/Kiba. I do not own Naruto if i did there would a few things changed. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3- Back Home**

Why didn't you tell me before" screeched an upset Tsunade.

"We just found out" said Shizune

_I can't belive that Ino may have been caught by Orochimaru_ thought Tsunade _Damn it there wasn't supposed to be any danger in obtaining those medicinal herbs._

"Go tell Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Kiba that they have a mission" ordered Tsunade.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere in Kohona**

"Finally a mission" said an excited Naruto "it seemed like forever since I had one"

"Naruto we just had a mission 3 days ago" said Sakura

"Damn it Naruto, I swear your retarded or someting" said Kiba " This mission has to be really important if she is sending all of us."

"yeah" said Sakura _i wonder exactly we're gonna have to do._

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Tsunade's Office**

"Come in" ordered Tsunade " you are late"

"Sorry Granny I got kinda distracted" said Naruto

"Its not important now, we have a bigger problem" said Tsunade her eyes avoiding them " recently Ino was sent on a mission to obtain some herbs for the village...it seems that she has been captured by Orochimaru's men. I am sending all of you to bring her back to the village"

"WHAT" said a frightened Sakura

"Don't worry" said Naruto with a simile on his as if they already completed the misssion "we can do this no problem"

"Yes-s Sakura, Narutok-kun is right" stuttered Hinata as she started to play with her fingers.

"I would hope that I dont need to say that this is a dangerous and important mission" said Tsunade while looking Naruto in the eye.

"Don't worry Granny" said Naruto "you have me, the best ninja in Kohona"

"Come on guys lets go" said Shikamaru "the sooner we start the better chance the mission will be a success"

"yeah" said Sakura and Kiba in unison

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well sorry about how long it took, I had to read a book for school. I am gonna make this a ShikaXIno instead of a ItachiXIno. Sorry if anyone doesn't like that couple. Also if everything goes well there will be side couples of SakuraXSasuke, NarutoXHinata, and maybe TemariXKiba. Sorry about this one being kinda short even for me!!**


	4. Split Up

**Ok here is chapter four. its my first fanfic so be nice. Sorry about the spelling. There probally is some MAJOR OOC.. I decideded to change this into more of a Shika/Ino fanfic instead of a Itachi/Ino, though there will still be some Itachi/Ino. Also i decided to put in some Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, and maybe later on Temari/Kiba. I do not own Naruto if i did there would a few things changed. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am soo bored, Shikamaru when are we gonna leave the village hidden in the rain?" asked a annoyed Naruto.

"Naruto we just got here a few days ago and since we don't know where Ino is, we need to get leads" said Shikamaru who then seemed to fall asleep.

" Guys I just got a tip about where Ino could be" said a ecstatic Sakura. To her it seemed as if it had been an eternity since she had seen her best friend.

"Thats great" said Naruto as he stood up. _I finally get a chance to show off my strength._

"After Hinata and Kiba get back and we eat, then we can go" said Shikamaru without opening his eyes.

**Later after dinner**

"It wasn't as good as Ichiraku's" said Naruto as they walked back towards the hotel.

"Kiba and I got a lead to where is Ino today." said Hinata, and then started to gaze at Naruto.

"Really so did i" said Sakura "I was told to look North of here"

"We had heard to check south" said Kiba who then turned to Shikamaru " What are we going to do?"

"I guess we need to check both and since time is important, we should split up" said Shikamaru "Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata go and check North of here. While Kiba and I check South, we will meet up here in one week."

**Somewhere north of the village hidden in the rain**

_Flashback: Kiba took Naruto out to the balcony of their hotel "Naruto i hoped you could have figured this out on your own but your as dense as a brick wall and you need to know" said Kiba as he checked to make sure no one else was around."Yeah what is it?" said a clueless Naruto "Lisen Hinata likes you... a lot and if you hurt her i will personally kick your ass" said Kiba "Hinata is like a sister to me, and she is Neji's cousin so watch yourself" _

_Kiba had to be wrong _thought Naruto _i mean if Hinata liked me i would have noticed... she does look at me a lot. I'm gonna ask her tonight, I hope Kiba is right._

"Naruto we are gonna stop here for tonight" said Sakura as she left to gather firewood.

"Hinata can i ask you something?" said Naruto as her took her hand and led her in the opposite of where Sakura had gone. Once he though that they were alone he asked "Do you like me?"

Hinata started playing with her fingers and avoided looking Naruto in his eyes. Her nerves wouldn't let her reply, she was in such shock that all she could do was shake her head to show that the answer was yes. Naruto then turned to her and gave her a bear hug and told her that he also liked her...no he didn't like her he loved her and he told her just that.

"I love you too Naruto" Hinata managed to say, as she laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. She wasn't as shy now that she knew that Naruto felt the same as she did.

**Meanwhile**

Sakura had returned from getting the firewood only to find out that Naruto and Hinata were gone. She decided to go and scout the area, she comes across a river.

_I wonder where Hinata and Naruto are_ though Sakura as she sat on one of the huge rocks on the rivers bank. She noticed the sunset and how beautiful it looked. It was dark now and it was time to head back to their campsite, when she was getting up Sakura tripped on one of the rocks and fell into the river. _There is no way i just did that, I'm __supposed__ to be a-_

Just then she walked into someone who was standing in the river "Uh I'm sorry, didn't see you there" said Sakura _who stands in a river though_

"whatever" mumbled a man with black hair as he started to turn around.

"S-Sasuke is that really you?" said a shocked Sakura, who started to have tears roll down her face.

"huh" said Sasuke he didn't really look at her the whole time _is this really Sakura, she has changed so much since i last saw her. i wonder if she still feels that way towards me._ "Sakura-"

Before he could finish Sakura had punched him sending him flying.

"Sasuke you left me unconscious on a bench at night" yelled Sakura even more tears flowing down her face.

"I had to leave so i could become stronger faster" said softly Sasuke who recovered quite quickly " so i could get my revenge", as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a tender kiss. ** ((Authors Note: personally i think its cute, though to some its probally cheesy))**

"What are you doing here?"asked Sakura her hands still around Sasuke's neck.

"One of Orochimaru's hideouts used to be in this area, it was attacked by the Akatsuki" said Sasuke" I'm looking for them and my brother, what are you doing here?"

"Myself, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto are on a rescue mission" said Sakura "we were looking for the hideout, so we can

rescue Ino."

" If she is still alive, I would think that she'd be with Itachi" said Sasuke as they finally got out of the water.

"What makes you think that?" asked Sakura.

"Lets just say its my brothers intuition" said Sasuke _he always had had a crush on her... the pervert_

"So Uchiha, what are you going to do?" asked Sakura.

"Well i guess I'm going to go with you guys and find the Akasuki hideout, and my brother" said Sasuke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it! If you though of scooby doo there for a secound then you are awsome (split up like from scooby doo lol) i had GREAT INSPIRATION HUH?? Next chapter should be half and half. i wonder how Naruto will handle Sasuke campingout with them.**


	5. do i know u

**Ok here is chapter five im sorry it took so long i just wasnt sure how to write the story anymore. PLUS i lost my book where i write chapters when i dont have a computer or are too lazy to type. XD Sorry about the spelling. There probally is some MAJOR OOC.. I do not own Naruto if i did Naruto wouldn't be wearing orange.**

**thanks to kuramalover21 who got me interested in this story again**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura couldnt sleep not when her best friend was still in danger. She went on the balcony though she couldnt help but notice that Naruto and Hinatas hands were touching in there sleep. _i'm so glad that Kiba told Naruto how Hinata felt they deserve each other. _The next thing Sakura noticed was that Shikamaru was crying in his sleep._ He's worried about Ino too. _By the time she had reached her destination she was crying because her best friend might be killed before they can find her. Sakura leaned over the railing and watched her tears hit the ground.

"Stop it" said a masculine voice "We'll save Ino before anything will happen"

Sakura turned and saw Sasuke standing beside her "I hope so Sasuke" she said as she hugged him. Sasuke bent down and gave her a quick kiss to show it was gonna be ok, at least he hoped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next morning..**

"MORNING EVERYONE" said an excited Naruto "WHO WANTS TO GO GET SOME RAMEN FOR BREAKFEAST?"

"Dobe" said Sasuke "we're not haveing ramen for breakfest"

"Your not incharge Sa-" said Naruto

Before he could finish Shikamaru had cut in "Neither are you Naruto, and either way we arent going to have ramen"

"I saw a resturant earlier we could go there" said Sakura

"See dobe" said Sasuke " thats a good idea"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the resturant**

"Finally we can get something to eat" said a blond boy with his arm wrapped around a girl with short blue hair, as they entered the resturant.

"Naruto dont you think we should have waited for the others to catch up?" asked the Hinata while she gazed at Naruto.

"Thanks for leaving us you idoit" said Sakura as she hit Naruto on the head.

"Well if Sasuke wasnt walking so slow I wouldnt of had to" said Naruto as he stuck his tounge out at Sasuke.

"Naruto for once just shut up" Sasuke turned to Naruto giving him a death glare _something seems out of place here. I wonder if the others feel it too._ "Hey Shikamaru"

"Yeah i sense it too" said Shikamaru who noticed Arkamaru hiding in Kiba's Jaket.

"Welcome, if you would please follow me to your seats" said the host. "Renji will be your waiter today" as she lead them through the booths until she stopped at one big enough all of them. It was next to a young blonde woman in a purple dress with white straps, and a older man with long black hair he was wearing a trenchcoat and large sunglasses.

"Thank you" said Hinata as she sat next to Kiba and Naruto in the booth.

"I'm going to the bathroom I'll be right back" said the blond girl as she headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go fix my makeup before we eat," said Sakura as she left as well.

**-----------------------------------------------**

**In the bathroom**

"So Ino whats going on here?" said Sakura as she put on eyeliner.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" asked Ino "I really doubt I do, but then how you know my name?"

"What do you mean you dont know me!" exclaimed Sakura "we've been friends since forever, we used to fight over Sasuke but then you lost intrest" _what is going on how could she forget everything we're best friends there has to an explanation. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There finally :) Omg whats with Ino why doesnt she remember Sakura ?? This was soo short im gonna update soon.**

**tbc**


	6. flower kunai

**Finally the last chapter i hope you like it :)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A smirk grew on Sakura's face since Ino had lost her memory she didnt remember that she was a ninja and one of the top. Not wanting to waste any time Sakura quickly knocked Ino out just as Hinata ran into the bathroom.

"Sakura we couldn't control Sasuke he just started a fight with Itachi" said Hinata with ergency in her eyes.

"W-what?" said Sakura so shocked that she had been overcome with Hinata's old bad habit "ok i want you to take Ino and bring her back to Kohona, be sure to go out the back though"

"ok" said Hinata as she picked up Ino's unconsious body and made her way to the exit

"We will meet up with you as soon as possible" said Sakura as she went back to the dinning area.

When Sakura looked around she saw total chaos Naruto and Sasuke were fighting Itachi togather while Kiba and Shikamaru were trying to get everyone else out of the reasturant. Not to mention the onwer crying about how this had already happened two other times this year and he was going broke. Before long it became clear that no one could win this battle but suddenly Itachi dissappered and the only thing left behind was a single red rose.

"I HATE my brother" mumbled Sasuke "So Sakura where is Ino and Hinata?"

"Oh I knocked out her out and Hinata is taking her back to the village" said Sakura as she looked around at all the damange they had done to the reasturant in such a short time.

"So kiddies, how are you going to pay for the damanges you have done to my reasturant" said an old man with no hair but a perverted simle on his face "your one attractive young lady, i do believe that one time around should cover the costs" as he grabbed Sakura's ass.

"YOU HAVE ONE SECOUND TO GET YOUR FUCKING HAND OFF MY GIRLFRIEND" said Sasuke as he got ready to use choridori.

You could see the fear in the mans eyes as he let go of Sakura and ran for his life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back in Kohona **

"So Ino still hasn't gotten her memory back?" asked Shikamaru the next day

"No Tsundade said that there is something she needs to remember that unlocks her other memories" said Sakura "i guess that it means that if she remembers her favorite memory the rest will come back as well"

"I see" said Shikamaru as he left to go to the field where Ino was.

---------------------------

"Hello Ino" said Shikamaru as he held a single cosmos flower behind his back.

"Hi" said Ino as she stared blankly at him

A smirl grew on Shikamaru's face as he took Ino's hand and lead her to a grassy field with a tree that had only enoungh room for two people, and a small pond. "Do you know where you are Ino?"

"No, where are we?" she asked looking around as she noticed that the sun had just set

"Come up here" said Shikamaru as he climed up the tree and pulled Ino up "Just watch the sky"

The sky was beeming as the stars shone off the pond, Ino's eyes were also shinning and tears started to form in her eyes. Ino then leaned over and kissed Shikamaru. "Thank you Shika, I remember"

"I though it would work, Ino i was really worried" said Shikamaru as he put his arm around her and the cosmo flower in her hair, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Shika" said Ino "Hey look a shooting star Shikamaru! You better make a wish with me"

After a few moments Ino couldnt help but ask "so Shika what did you wish for?"

"Aren't you the one who told me that if you tell someone what you wished for it wouldn't come true?" Shikamaru said lazy as usual.

----

_Flashback_

_"Shikamaru, Shikamaru" said an excited 5 year old Ino in a green summer dress "Aren't you happy that we are gonna turn 6 next week"_

_"Yeah Ino" said a tired 5 year old Shikamaru in a loose shirt and shorts as he rolled over trying to give Ino a hint that he didnt want to talk _

_"I hope my Mommy and Daddy get me the right doll i want, the one that comes with the flower kunai" said Ino as she sat down next to Shikamaru._

_'so much for that plan' thought Shikamaru as he asked"Flower Kunai?" _

_"Yeah there kunai with flowers printed on the handles" said Ino_

_"So what are you gonna wish for on your birthday Ino?" _

_"Shikamaru your so silly, someone as smart as you must know that you can't tell someone your wish or else it will never come true" said Ino as she let out a small laugh_

_"W-what no way" said Shikamaru in complete shock_

_"yes way, now come on Mommy said that your family is eating over my house today and i needed to wake you up"_

---

End FlashBack

"Oh yeah i must of forgot Shikamaru" only after Ino had said it did she realize what she had said. They both turned to each other and started to laugh.

"This is getting really troublesome, you better not forget again Ino" said Shikamaru

"Don't worry thats not possible, cause i love you shika" said Ino as she started to blush

"i love you too Ino, i love you." said Shiamaru who was wearing a matching blush.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SO the moral of the story is that its ok to skip on the bill if the onwer is a pervert ;) Hope you liked it.**


End file.
